Love and Crush
by yurka
Summary: Rachel is a rebellious young forced to marry quinn even when her is in love with Finn warning G! Penn Quinn


Note: This story at first ramble much explaining to each character as their rank and origin, quinn's situation is very normal family and not look with recero or fear despite the moral of the story, also put in Spanish is my native language according to the suggestion of several of you beyond hope not more confusion and that the maximum disffruten please with me I think the idea is good will keep them interesandos. Glee no may!

This story begins at the funeral Countess Shelby Cora cousin Catholic King Fernando Aragon in the Iberian Peninsula (Spain), Shelby dies at the age of 33 years a very common for the time, leaving Rachel as the only heir to the duchy Berry Countess Cora regent of Cantabria since his father Hiram Berry Duke had died before he was born, which now become an excellent match for the nobles in the different cuts that would ensure a relationship with the Spanish crown regent power in the old world.

Rachel returns to live with his uncle, Viscount William Shuster in court London, William is the second son of the marriage of the mother Hiram Duke's of the house Berry and Rachel closest family, a man of middle age, married lady Emma who was not from a noble title but of family moneyed, owners most important salt mines in Britain, ensured achievement which Viscountess status, to pay a high dowry to the father of William.

The funeral was short but I include all the noble Spanish and at the same Catholic King Fernando Aragon, the day of the funeral of his mother Rachel receives a letter from his uncle William who tells the caravan to take care of your transfer and security, came in 7 days so requests it ready their belongings and all issues that hold in Spain, also asks that expressed their respects to the king and congratulate him for his great contributions to morality and his new title of king catholic provided by your holiness the Pope, at the end of the letter only leaves a line that says "the pain and loss are common in life, confident that you will recover" Rachel put the letter on table. Orders, congratulations and political errands, is all that his uncle had to tell which is perhaps the worst day of his life, as his uncle would be so formal with painful subject, only one line in the entire letter I dedicate their grief. I do not care anymore, as soon leave his beloved Spain to be part of the cool and demure London.

As his uncle had arranged the caravan arrived on the seventh day, the next day he left for London, after a long way to the caravan arrives in London, more precisely the castle Shuster where hit by the embrace of his beloved cousin Santana Lopez , daughter of Marquez Spanish died first foray in distant lands to the new world but assuring a fortune by gold mines in Peru given in appreciation for the Spanish Catholic King Fernando Aragon I for his achievements in the field, Rachel returned the hug while watching the cold and rustic landscape that surrounds your thoughts lie now flying that morning where everything changes.

FlashBack

Rachel entered the great hall of the castle Castelo "Mother, all girls dresses court according to the French craze because I follow the English standard are not under the court rules in Britain" Shelby who is receiving treatment for anemic for Albiere physical trusted "dear, maidens Spanish do not know at what age they lost the shame and fear of God, but for you glide you to keep for as long as possible" Rachel: "Mother is here as well and does not pass nothing "Shelby:" You do not, if you go to Spanish court but I will not object as long as you follow the British rules "Rachel just smiled and settled his head could not argue with her mother when her illness was suffering so much, so simply left in the coach grabbing the court of King Ferdinand, at the moment I walk felt the stares of the other ladys present, their whispers as coquetry freedoms were not repudiated but rather received by the other court, the Seeing this felt the desire to let go of flirting with one or maybe two gentlemen thought it would be wrong as I'll find the love of my life if I hide behind the cold mask of modesty thought how useless it would be that, but something stopped him , and were the wishes of his fragile mother so I just gave up and after two hours wandering around the room decided to leave.

To reach the castle one of the most trusted servants in the family if she ran, "Miss her mother is in her quarters asking for you, is very ill Miss" immediately Rachel way as quickly as possible, up the stairs as As turmoil he felt the throbbing in his heart, upon entering found his mother lying in bed weak pale, that drawing a smile seeing her smile I could say goodbye to his beloved and only daughter, Rahel is bitter to bed fear and slowly as if to reserve every second of his mother's life while bitter, "What is it mother?" Rachel said hesitantly, thinking like in the morning had seen her mother so calm and good condition "My piece of heaven" Shelby said while Rachel took her hands; "a physicist must find a physical" Rachel said as she tried to get up hasty thing that I can not because the gentle tug of the hands of his mother stopped him, "No," "Do not call , came my time, I feel like I get, I know and I thank God for that " heartbroken and confused rache mother told her "do not say that mother " " the physicist said you had a strong heart and that the treatment was working" ignoring the comforting words of his daughter, Shelby step hands feeling Rachel's face would be the last time "my jasmine, my princess " " that these besieging mother " " your uncle William look after you and take care of your Santana cousin, you'll see how cute is your father's land with great mountain rivers flowers with spring coming " " I do not want to see any of that mother. I want to be with you " her said as his eyes roamed tears "I do not see anything that if you're not there to show me " " you're going to be the owner to direct your way Rachel, please do not go to feel different from anyone and strives by above all be happy "these were his last words as his soul departed from his body and Rachel sobbed about it.

At present

And now she's here, his mother wants, and his family imposed and she hated it.

Esta historia inicia en el funeral de Shelby Cora prima herma de Fernando Aragon rey Católico en la península Ibérica (España), Shelby muere a la edad de 33 años algo muy común para la época, dejando a Rachel como la única heredera del ducado Berry Condesa de Cora regente de Cantabria ya que su padre el duque Hiram Berry había muerto antes de que naciera, lo que ahora la convertido en un excelente partido para los nobles en las diferentes cortes que quería asegurar una relación con la corona española la potencia regente en el viejo mundo.

Rachel regresa a vivir con su tío el vizconde William Shuster en la corte de Londres; William es hijo del segundo Matrimonio de la madre del duque Hiram de la casa de Berry y pariente más cercano a Rachel, un hombre de edad media, casado con lady Emma quien no provenía de un título noble pero si de familia adinera dueños de las minas de sal más importantes en gran Bretaña lo cual logro asegurare el estatus de vizcondesa al pagar un alto dote al padre de William.

El funeral fue corto pero incluyo a todos los nobles españoles y al mismo rey católico Fernando Aragón; el día del entierro de su madre Rachel recibe una carta de su tío William quien le comunica que la caravana que se encargara de su traslado y seguridad, llegara en 7 días por lo que le solicita tenga listo sus pertenecías y todo asuntos que la retenga en España, también le pide que expresé sus respetos al rey y lo felicite por sus grandes aportes a la moral y a su nuevo título de rey católico proporcionado por su santidad el Papa, al final de la carta solo deja una línea que dice "Los dolores y las pérdidas son algo común en la vida, confió en que te recuperaras" Rachel deja la carta sobre mesa. Órdenes, felicitaciones y recados políticos, es todo lo que su tío tenia para decirle en el que tal vez es el peor día de su vida, como su tío podría ser tan formal con tema tan doloroso, solo una línea en toda la carta le dedico a su pena. Ya no importaba más, pues pronto dejaría su amada España para formar parte de la fría y recatada Londres.

Tal y como su tío lo había dispuesto la caravana llego a los siete días, al siguiente día partió rumbo a Londres; después de recorrer un largo camino la caravana llega a Londres, más exactamente al castillo Shuster donde es embestida por el abrazo de su amada prima Santana López, hija del Márquez Español muerto en la primera incursión a las tierras lejanas del nuevo mundo pero asegurándole una gran fortuna por las minas de oro en Perú entregadas en agradecimiento por el Rey Católico Español Fernando Aragón I por sus logros en campaña, Rachel devuelve el abrazo mientras observa el frio y rustico paisaje que la rodea ahora mientas sus pensamientos vuelan aquella mañana donde todo cambio.

FlashBack

Rachel entraba al gran salón del castillo de Castelo "Madre, todas las jóvenes de la corte usan vestidos según la nueva moda francesa porque debo seguir la norma inglesa no estamos bajo las normas en la corte de Bretaña" Shelby quien se encuentra recibiendo el tratamiento del físico de confianza Albiere para su enfermedad anémica "querida estas doncellas españolas no sé a qué edad perdieron el pudor y el temor a Dios, pero para ti planeo que lo conserves por el mayor tiempo posible" Rachel: "Madre acá es así y no pasa nada" Shelby: "Tu no, si quieres ir a la corte española no me opondré pero siempre y cuando sigas las normas británicas" Rachel simplemente sonrió y asentó la cabeza no podía discutir con su madre no cuando su enfermedad la aquejaba tanto, así que simplemente partió en el carruaje asía la corte del rey Fernando; en el momento en que entro sintió las miradas de las demás ladys presentes, sus susurros como la liberta la coquetería no eran tan repudiadas sino más bien recibidas por los demás de la corte, al ver esto sintió el deseo de dejarse llevar de coquetear con uno o tal vez dos caballeros que sería de malo pensó como encontrare el amor de mi vida si me escondo tras la fría mascara del pudor pensó lo inútil que sería eso, pero algo se lo impedía, y eran los deseos de su frágil madre así que simplemente desistió y después de deambular dos horas por el salón decidió marcharse.

Al llegar al castillo una de las criadas de mayor confianza en la familia corrió a si ella, "señorita su madre está en su aposentos preguntando por usted, se encuentra muy enferma señorita" inmediatamente Rachel camino lo más rápido posible, subió las escaleras con tan agitación que sentía el medida que latía en su corazón, al entrar encontró a su madre tendida en la cama débil pálida, que al verla dibujo una sonrisa la sonrisa de que podría despedirse de su amada y única hija; Rahel se acerba a la cama con temor y despacio como si quisiera reservar cada segundo de vida de su madre mientras se acerba, "Que sucede madre?" dijo Rachel vacilante mientras pensaba como en la mañana había visto a su madre tan tranquila y de buen estado "Mi pedazo de cielo" dijo Shelby mientras Rachel tomaba sus manos; "un físico hay que buscar un físico" dijo apresurada Rachel mientras intentaba levantarse cosa que no logro ya que el suave tirón de las manos de su madre se lo impidió, "No, no" "no llames, llego mi hora, siento que llego, lo sé y doy gracias a Dios por eso" desconsolada y confundida rache le dijo a su madre "no digas eso madre" "el físico dijo que usted tenía un corazón fuerte y que el tratamiento estaba funcionando" ignorando las palabras de consuelo de su hija, Shelby paso las manos por el rostro de Rachel sintiendo que sería la última vez " mi jazmín, mi princesa" "que estas sitiando madre" "tu tío William cuidara de ti así como cuido de tu prima Santana, tú vas a ver como es de linda la tierra de tu padre con sus grande montañas ríos las flores que llegan con la primavera" "yo no quiero ver nada de eso madre. Quiero estar contigo" decía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos "no quiero ver nada eso si tú no estás hay para mostrármelo" "tú vas a ser dueña de dirigir tu camino Rachel, por favor no te vayas a sentir diferente de nadie y procura por sobre todo ser feliz" estas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras su alma se alejaba de su cuerpo y Rachel sollozaba sobre él.

En la actualidad

Y ahora ella esta acá así como su madre lo deseaba su familia lo imponía y ella lo odiaba.


End file.
